Vehicle steering columns are often provided with a tiltable component that enables the steering wheel to be set at varying degrees of tilt according to the desires and needs of different operators. Typically, a manually operable lock mechanism is provided for retaining the steering wheel component in selected positions of tilt adjustment.
Most manually operable lock mechanisms require the operator to pull a lever or other device in order to unlock the steering column. This lever must then be repositioned to relock the steering column after the steering column is pivoted. This is undesirable for some users who would prefer an automatic locking and unlocking steering column.